


Идентичный натуральному

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clones, F/M, Out of Character, Science Fiction, Unhealthy Relationships, нанесение увечий (неграфичное)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Мистер Рен, мисс Ниима и парочка секретов между ними.





	Идентичный натуральному

Парень, проводивший ей экскурсию, был явно увлечен своей работой и болтал не переставая. Рей даже не потребовалось задавать дополнительные вопросы: ее провожатый по имени Финн предоставил ей всю информацию об «Иллиниум Биоинжиниринг», какую могли предоставить клиенту. Он вел ее по длинному закольцованному белому коридору, украшенному голографическими экранами, каждый из которых иллюстрировал какую-то часть процесса репликации: лабораторные работники в белых халатах и масках, сидящие за компьютерами и колдующие над пробирками, эмбрионы в прозрачных баках с голубоватой амниотической жидкостью, улыбающиеся люди на фоне ненатурально яркой зелени.

— Многие считают, что моделирование и предварительные виртуальные тесты — это скучно, но это и есть львиная часть работы в «Иллиниум», — рассказывал он. — Создание клона… Простите, я хотел сказать реплицируемого индивида — это финальная стадия, здесь главное — не напутать в рецепте и не подсыпать лишних аминокислот, — Финн задорно мальчишески улыбнулся, и Рей не удержалась от ответной улыбки. — Вы когда-нибудь задумывались о молочных зубах?

— Простите? Нет, — Рей хихикнула.

— Никто не задумывается, после того как они выпадут. Однако, если делать реплику, так скажем, «с нуля», без правок, то очень скоро реплицируемый столкнется с необходимостью расстаться с первым набором зубов. И ладно, если они не начнут выпадать, пока он будет в баке. Нам приходится вносить изменения на эмбриональном уровне, чтобы зубы вырастали постоянные. Вообще, люди очень часто задают несущественные вопросы: например, до какой длины могут вырасти волосы в баке, появляются ли у реплик мимические морщины, а если речь идёт о женщинах, — Финн кашлянул. — Вы меня извините, но каждый, вот без преувеличения — каждый задаёт вопросы об известной физиологической особенности каждой девушки.

— Вы имеете в виду плеву? — спросила Рей.

Финн кивнул:

— Да.

— И что там с плевой? — спросила Рей. — Это тоже входит в изменения на эмбриональном уровне?

— Нет, это простейшая хирургическая операция под местным наркозом, пока в реплику не загружена матрица личности. И это — я говорю о матрице — отдельный камень преткновения. Как вы знаете, с недавних пор компании, занимающиеся оцифровкой личности, получили разрешение вносить в личность коррективы с разрешения индивида или его опекунов. Изменение привычек, устранение зависимостей… Это то, что делается легально. Нелегально людей могут перекраивать как захочется заказчику, — Финн поднял палец и наставительно сказал:

— Но это очень опасно. Чем больше изменений вносится, тем менее стабильной становится личность. И не стоит забывать, что мы до конца не изучили человеческий мозг. Воспоминания у жертв трагедий, считавшиеся вычищенными, всплывают снова. Закодировавшиеся от алкоголизма срываются и набираются до алкогольной комы. Так что, если вам интересно мое мнение — с такими вещами лучше не шутить.

Коридор, по которому они шли, тем временем, описал круг, и они вернулись туда, откуда их путь начался.

— Спасибо за экскурсию, — Рей улыбнулась.

— Спасибо вам за то, что выбрали «Иллиниум Биоинжиниринг», — ответил Финн. — Давайте пройдем в офис, где вы сможете заключить договор и ознакомиться со всеми необходимыми документами. Скажите, матрица личности у вас с собой?

— Да, — Рей непроизвольно схватилась за сумку.

— Прекрасно. Если документы в порядке, то сможете заключить договор прямо сегодня, а уже завтра мы начнем работу над вашей репликой… — Финн помолчал. — Если не секрет… Кто это? Нам не раскрывают личностей реплицируемых, и если вы не хотите…

— Это мой друг, — ответила Рей. — Очень близкий. Он скоропостижно скончался и… в его завещании было упомянуто, что он согласен на репликацию.

— Мне жаль, — Финн улыбнулся. — Но, если все пойдет хорошо, вы встретитесь со своим другом очень скоро.

— Скажите… — Рей нахмурилась. — А если матрица была записана с частично поврежденного мозга… Может ли это служить поводом для отказа?

— Может, — ответил Финн. — Но это зависит от заключения врача. В конце концов, будь повреждения серьезными, разрешения на оцифровку просто не дали бы, так?

— Но вдруг, — упёрлась Рей. — Что будет, если матрица перенесена с ошибками или… лакунами?

— Зависит от многих факторов. Где-то мозг заполняет их самостоятельно. Где-то потребуется помощь, иногда серьезная врачебная. Нельзя сказать ничего заранее, — Финн протянул руку и осторожно похлопал Рей по плечу. — Но я уверен — у вас все будет хорошо.

***

Пришлось потрудиться, чтобы подделать завещание. Остатки своих денег Рей пустила на то, чтобы в «Старкиллер» внесли кое-какие корректировки в мозг Рена. Брали они втрое дороже, но и вопросов никто не задавал. И гарантии, что все получилось, тоже не давали.

Если бы не завещание, у Рей ничего бы не вышло. Своих денег у нее было мало, и репликацию она оплачивала из денег, оставшихся после Рена.

Раз за разом она задавала себе вопрос: почему бы ей просто не забыть и не начать жить дальше? Полиция была уверена, что это несчастный случай. Окружающие считали их с Кайло не более чем дружески сблизившимися хозяином и работницей. Ее скорбь была понятна, но Рей могла бы и не убивать время и силы на то, чтобы вернуть Кайло-будь-он-проклят-Рена с того света.

Или не могла?

Каждое утро просыпаясь в его доме, Рей ощущала странную пустоту. Она словно не могла бросить это место. Не могла бросить Кайло.

Но теперь она хотя бы могла позаботиться о том, чтобы он больше и пальцем к ней не притронулся.

— Мозг — структура хрупкая, — сказал ей надменный менеджер из «Старкиллер», — всех стрессов не избежать, но вы уж постарайтесь беречь вашего мальчика первое время. А то не ровен час… — он хмыкнул, а Рей почувствовала себя странно: будто он только что заглянул ей глубоко-глубоко в душу и туда же плюнул.

Прошел месяц, прежде чем реплика была готова. И ещё неделя на тесты и включение матрицы. Все это время Рей приводила дом в порядок: вытирала пыль, переставляла мебель, искала тайники, старалась убрать все, что могло спровоцировать всплеск нежелательных воспоминаний.

Кайло — ее друг. Она работает у него экономкой и живёт в его доме. Вот и все.

***

— Заходи. Вот, мы дома. Ну, как, все узнаешь?

Кайло притворно нахмурился, разглядывая картину на стене, и заметил:

— Вот этого не припомню. Может, не я ее сюда вешал? Может, выкинуть?

— Тогда твоя матушка будет очень недовольна, — Рей улыбнулась.

— Я должен был попытаться, — Кайло хмыкнул. — Не переживай, я прекрасно себя чувствую. Будто и не умирал вовсе.

— Не надо так говорить, — Рей помрачнела. — Пожалуйста.

— Хорошо. Тем более, что это тело, — Кайло оглядел себя, — еще не умирало. И я снова девственник.

Но Рей не улыбнулась.

— Я провожу тебя до твоей комнаты, — сказала она. — А потом мне нужно отправить заказные письма, уйду ненадолго.

— Эй, все нормально, — Кайло подошел к Рей и взял ее за руки. — Я прекрасно себя чувствую. Шарики за ролики не закатились. Можешь ехать, куда захочется.

Рей вздохнула и покорно кивнула:

— Хорошо. Как скажете, сэр.

Потом она корила себя за то, что уехала, потому что, когда вернулась, обнаружила очень растерянного Кайло, вертящего в руках поводок.

— А это у меня откуда? У меня же никогда не было собаки? — спросил Рен удивленно.

— Понятия не имею, — невозмутимо заметила Рей. Она протянула руку, и Кайло передал ей поводок.

Рей повертела его в руках и спросила:

— Он тебе нужен?

— Зачем он мне?

— Тогда я его выкину или отдам кому-нибудь, — сказала Рей.

— Да, — Кайло кивнул, а потом рассеянно потер лоб. — Странно.

Рей убрала поводок в сумку, продолжая краем глаза присматриваться к Кайло. Он выглядел как обычно.

Нет. Он выглядел лучше, чем обычно. Мирным, совершенно безопасным.

***

Кроме того случая с поводком Рей больше проколов не допускала. Она понятия не имела, как пропустила его, и, когда Кайло уехал на плановое обследование спустя неделю после переноса матрицы, она снова обшарила весь дом. Вроде бы все было чисто. Жаль, она не могла точно так же обшарить голову Рена, чтобы убедиться, что оттуда удалили все ненужное. Или свою собственную, потому что реакции Рей могли выдать то, что она хотела бы скрыть.

— Странный сон приснился сегодня, — заметил Кайло как-то утром, когда Рей сервировала ему завтрак. — Он включал тебя, меня и кофеварку.

Рей вздрогнула.

_— Продолжай готовить кофе, — рука Рена забирается ей под юбку. В ясном свете осеннего утра никелированные детали и чисто вымытые столешницы блестят так, что больно глазам. Кофеварка шипит прямо перед ее лицом, и Рей до ужаса боится обжечься паром. Рен позади нее трется об ее ягодицы пахом, рукой разминая ей промежность, и у Рей ноги подкашиваются — если бы она не опиралась о столешницу, то упала бы. Ей настолько же хорошо, насколько страшно, ведь в гостиной — деловой партнёр Рена. А если он войдёт?_

— Рей?

— Что? — Рей вздрогнула.

— Я сказал: не обязательно сегодня оставаться допоздна. Я справлюсь сам.

— Нет-нет, — поспешно ответила Рей. — Меня не затруднит.

— Ты почти не бываешь у себя дома.

— Но я же… — начала Рей и осеклась. Видимо эта информация начисто исчезла во время коррекции.

— Я уже с полгода живу здесь, — мягко сказала она. — Ты разрешил мне, я живу в комнате, которая выходит окнами во внутренний двор, та, что в конце коридора. Снимать квартиру выходило очень дорого.

— Да? — Кайло, казалось, искренне удивился. — Извини.

— Все в порядке, — заверила его Рей. — Я собиралась в магазин сегодня, а еще заказать продукты… Есть какие-нибудь особые пожелания?

Кайло покачал головой:

— На твой выбор.

— Постараюсь подойти к этой проблеме творчески, — Рей улыбнулась.

С улыбкой она вернулась в свою комнату и начала собираться. Но ее мысли вновь вернулись к воспоминаниям, которые она так упорно от себя гнала.

Рей нахмурилась. Она помнила практически все о делах Рена. Но почему-то не могла вспомнить, что за деловой партнёр такой приходил тогда. Ответ словно вертелся на кончике языка, но она никак не могла его ухватить. Да и разве это важно? Это — прошлое, но почему-то Рей казалось, что она упускает что-то очевидное.

Вздохнув, она приказала себе забыть об этом и заняться более насущными вещами.

***

Она все запорола. Рей перевернулась на другой бок, но это не очень-то помогло: она так ворочалась уже битый час.

Она была той, кто накосячил.

Нужно было переехать, едва Рен ожил. Найти квартиру и вновь свести все к рабочим отношениям. Но она просто не могла отказать себе в маленьких слабостях, не так ли? Вот и доигралась.

Выходя из ванной, Рей совсем не ожидала, что столкнется в коридоре с Кайло лицом к лицу, укутанная лишь в пушистый короткий халат. Первой ее мыслью было, что она его разбудила.

— Извини! — выпалила Рей. — Я думала, ты уже спишь. Не хотела тебе мешать.

— Все в порядке, я не спал, — они замолчали, рассматривая друг друга, будто впервые видели. А потом Кайло запоздало шагнул в сторону, освобождая Рей дорогу. — Проходи.

Вместо этого Рей подошла к нему, поднялась на цыпочки и поцеловала: вскользь, просто прижавшись к его рту губами. Она пожалела об этом в тот же миг, но то, что тянуло ее раньше к этому человеку, никуда не ушло. Не могла же она перепрошить и свою голову.

Кайло не отстранил ее, наоборот, он ответил на поцелуй, привлекая ее к себе, и очень скоро он уже вжимал ее в стену, а Рей обхватывала его талию ногами, полы халата разошлись, край молдинга царапал ей спину, но им обоим ни до чего больше дела не было — лишь продолжать движение.

Перевернувшись на спину, Рей тихо застонала. Поясницу саднило.

Какая же она дура! Закрыв лицо руками, Рей приказала себе, что завтра же с утра найдет себе квартиру. Съедет и забудет обо всем, что было.

Утром Кайло сам подошёл к ней, пока Рей готовила кофе, и сказал:

— Извини за вчерашнее.

— Что? Нет, — спохватилась Рей. — Это я… Мне жаль, я не планировала… этого.

— Тебе жаль, что ты этого не планировала? — Кайло улыбнулся ей озорной улыбкой — боже, как же она скучала по ней, целую вечность уже ее не видела! И Рей, расслабившись — она ведь живой человек, и не может двадцать четыре часа в сутки быть начеку — ответила:

— И этого тоже, — и улыбнулась ему в ответ, посмотрев ему прямо в глаза, хотя до этого старалась избегать его взгляда. Одна из Реновских поклонниц называла этот взгляд гипнотическим, и Рей, несмотря на то, что ревновала тогда, как проклятая, была с ней полностью согласна: иногда ей казалось, что Рен мог обездвиживать взглядом, заставлять людей делать то, что хочется ему.

Кайло мягко дотронулся до ее руки, накрывая ее своей. Рей вздрогнула - на мгновение ей захотелось отдернуть руку, потому что память воскресила перед ней другую сцену: _улицы так же, как и сегодня затянуты туманом, так же пахнет кофе. Кайло берет ее руку в свою, подносит ее ладонь к губам… А потом прижимает ее к боку свежевскипевшего чайника_.

***

После того случая их с Реном отношения каким-то чудом продолжали удерживаться в рамках рабочих. Правда теперь Кайло мог дотронуться до нее как бы невзначай — взять за руку, слегка приобнять за плечо или талию — и в этих легких прикосновениях было больше интимного, чем в том быстром сексе возле ванной. И хотя вся ее сущность от контакта с Кайло содрогалась и просила, нет, умоляла прижаться к нему всем телом, Рей продолжала держать границы. Все было хорошо, незачем пытаться сделать это лучше. Они разговаривали, шутили, но Кайло не делал попыток навязаться — и это было прекрасно.

А потом в один прекрасный день в дверь позвонили. Посмотрев на экран домофона, Рей с удивлением узнала в визитере того надменного (если не сказать — чванливого) рыжего менеджера из «Старкиллер». Рей открыла ему дверь и воззрилась на него с неприкрытым удивлением.

— Простите? — спросила Рей.

— Прощаю, — изволил менеджер. — Мистер Рен дома?

— Какие-то проблемы? — Рей неосознанно понизила голос и сама на себя рассердилась.

— Нет, что вы, — менеджер сдержанно ей улыбнулся. — Я здесь по делу. Общему с мистером Реном.

У Рей неприятно засосало под ложечкой, но не могла же она оставить менеджера на пороге? И она впустила его в дом, усадила на диван и пошла за Кайло.

— К тебе мистер Хакс, — сказала она. — Я не знала, что вы знакомы.

— Разве? — удивился Кайло. — Мне казалось, что ты уже работала у меня, когда у нас с ним были дела.

— Должно быть, все-таки нет, — Рей улыбнулась, хотя изнутри ее грыз страх. Раз Хакс был знаком с Реном, значит, он мог рассказать ему о том, что Рей просила их в нем исправить. Ее сердце начало стучать вдвое быстрее, когда Рей поставила перед Хаксом чашку кофе.

— Спасибо, — сказал менеджер. — Чудесный кофе.

— Вы даже не попробовали, — заметила Рей. Менеджер опять хмыкнул с неповторимым выражением лица, и Рей почувствовала себя так, будто он знает что-то, чего не знает она, и искренне этим наслаждается.

Но тут вошел Кайло, и разговор пришлось прервать. Рей ушла заниматься своими делами и мучиться подозрениями, и даже села просматривать список квартир под сдачу в этом районе, но мысли не желали концентрироваться. Вдруг Хакс все расскажет? Что тогда Кайло сделает?

_Сделает с ней._

Рей зажмурилась. Найденный им поводок лежал, обернутый ее ночной сорочкой, в нижнем ящике комода, в самом дальнем углу. Выкинуть его она не смогла, хотя порывалась сделать это несколько раз.

С другой стороны, сколько раз она порывалась оттолкнуть Кайло? В конце концов, у нее получилось. Жаль, что в лестничном пролете было так много ступенек — ее вполне устроило бы, если бы он просто перестал к ней лезть.

***

Несмотря на то, что от волнения у нее тряслись руки, Рей продолжала выполнять свою работу, стараясь исподтишка присматриваться к Рену: вдруг она заметит, что что-то не так? Вдруг он как-то неправильно на нее посмотрит? _Вдруг Хакс все-таки рассказал ему?.._

Но все было по-прежнему. Кайло был невероятно мил и добр — Рей забыла, каким он может быть обворожительным, потому что ей он обычно являл самую темную сторону своей личности. Теперь же она купалась в лучах солнца под названием «Кайло Рен», чувствуя стыд и радость одновременно. Рей настолько осмелела, что начала строить планы: на выходные, на свой отпуск и с удивлением поняла, что обдумывает идею — обдумывает всерьез — пригласить мистера Рена куда-нибудь. Просто дружеская прогулка, вечер вдвоем в кино или кафе. Никакого алкоголя, разумеется: во-первых репликам в первые месяцы вредно, во-вторых Рей боялась, что алкоголь может разбудить ту самую темную сторону, которую она надеялась выкорчевать из души Рена.

Она столько вкладывалась в него — не только, как его работница, но как человек, которому Кайло был небезразличен. Она заслужила хоть капельку признания и тепла.

Собираясь вечером прогуляться — это был ее законный выходной, и в честь этого Рей даже поярче накрасила глаза и губы, хотя обычно не позволяла себе такого — она заглянула к Рену и спросила, не нужно ли ему что-то. Кайло покачал головой и с улыбкой отпустил ее на все четыре стороны, и Рей, удивляясь своей смелости, предложила ему прогуляться вместе с ней.

— Было бы неплохо, — согласился Рен. — Подождешь меня?

Рей стояла на верхней ступеньке лестницы, сосредоточенно листая страницы в телефоне: куда можно пойти субботним вечером в компании друга? — но, услышав шаги, обернулась, с улыбкой на губах.

Кайло улыбнулся ей в ответ, подавая ей руку.

А потом, вместо того, чтобы взять ладонь Рей, толкнул ее в грудь.

Рей успела тихо вскрикнуть, взмахнув руками, чтобы удержать равновесие. Будто со стороны она уже видела, как падает вниз, скатывается, кувыркаясь, как набивная кукла — как Рен, когда-то… И тут он схватил ее за запястье и притянул к себе.

Рей тяжело дышала, все еще не веря, что стоит на ногах, а не лежит внизу лестницы, нелепо раскидав руки и ноги, с неправильно изогнутой шеей.

— Прости, — прогудело где-то в глубине груди Рена, к которой Рей прижималась, стискивая ткань его рубашки в кулаках, — я бываю таким неловким.

Рей с трудом разжала пальцы, и подняла голову, чтобы взглянуть на Кайло.

— Я... — начала она, но замолчала, испуганно глядя на Рена. Его лицо приняло хорошо знакомое ей самодовольно-угрожающее выражение, которое она надеялась никогда больше не увидеть. Рей лишь могла наблюдать, как пробуждается в глубине глаз Рена ненавистная ей тьма.

— Я знал, что рано или поздно ты сделаешь это, — сказал Кайло. — Поэтому я прошивал тебе в подкорку желание вернуть меня, если я погибну. Каждый чертов раз переписывал твою матрицу.

Рей не двигалась, окаменев, забыв, как дышать.

— Нас ждёт много чудесных плодотворных часов вместе. Неважно, сколько раз придется возвращать тебя. Или себя.


End file.
